Sweet Little Pie
by ashimie
Summary: OneShot. Selamat Bulan Ulang Tahun, Draco! Sebuah kisah satu tahun setelah perang besar Hogwarts dalam kacamata kehidupan dan sudut pandang seorang Draco Malfoy. Juga sedikit tambahan kejutan spesial untuk bulan ulang tahunnya. Fic Special For Draco Day! the late present, I know.


**Disclaimer **: Canon - JK Rowling has it all but the plot, that's mine. Image Cover - mary-dreams ( art/Draco-Malfoy-47495391)

**Warning for OOC & typo!**

_For Draco Day! The late present__._

* * *

**_Sweet Little Pie_**

Aku melangkah lebih cepat lagi saat keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Tinggal dua kali lagi aku harus bersinggungan dengan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu, baru setelahnya aku dapat kembali hidup sedikit mendekati normal.

Ya, memang sedikit mendekati normal. Karena hidupku tak pernah lagi sama setelah perang Hogwarts satu tahun silam.

Memang, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Harry Potter telah menyelamatkan aku dan keluargaku dari segala hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pengadilan. Laki-laki itu telah bersaksi bahwa berkat jasa ibuku, ia dapat membunuh Voldemort. Tetapi lagi-lagi, tak ada kebebasan yang diberikan secara gratis. Semua kebebasan ini masih bersyarat. Kami masih harus menjalani wajib lapor pada kementrian setiap bulan. Padahal hanya untuk menyatakan dan memastikan bahwa kami tak akan lagi mengulang perbuatan kami.

Aku terima semua itu. Toh aku tetap patuh menjalankannya 'kan selama ini, tanpa banyak protes?

Ada satu pelajaran yang ku dapat selama masa 'Wajib Lapor' ku. Tak ada yang adil di dunia ini.

Aku memang bebas berlenggang kesana – kemari di dunia sihir. Karena secara hukum, nama kami sudah bersih. Tapi aku sangat jarang melakukannya. Hanya dalam beberapa kesempatan yang memang mewajibkanku keluar dari Manor, baru aku akan pergi. Walau dengan sangat terpaksa. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Sungguh aneh, dulu aku begitu ringannya melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Bahkan saat aku terpaksa bergabung dengan Death Eater. Tapi sekarang dunia sudah berubah. Rasanya sungguh amat berat untuk sekedar bertemu penyihir lain.

Kalau dulu aku bisa berjalan dengan langkah mengintimidasi orang lain, kini aku merasa akulah yang terintimidasi. Tak hanya oleh satu atau dua orang, tetapi oleh sebagian besar penyihir. Rasanya seolah tatapan mereka selalu menghujatku.

Aku memang menerima keputusan pengadilan, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur dengan itu.

Kini aku berpikir bahwa hidup berteman dengan para dementor di Azkaban untuk seumur hidup, jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus menghadapi para penyihir yang bahkan saat ini—saat aku berjalan di antara mereka—masih menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh.

_Orang jahat!_

_Pelayan Dark Lord!_

_Death Eater!_

_Kau yang menghancurkan dunia kami!_

Kau tahu, semua tatapan cacian itu selalu di alamatkan padaku setelah perang Hogwarts.

Menyebalkan? Tidak.

Bukan hanya sekedar menyebalkan, tetapi amat sangat menyebalkan.

Aku benci bertemu mereka semua!

Aku marah!

Marah dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

Marah pada semua orang yang menuduhku.

Marah pada nasibku.

Marah pada diriku sendiri.

Dan terlebih, aku marah karena telah menjadi seorang pengecut!

_Kau Pecundang, Malfoy!_

Gadis Granger itu pernah mengucapkannya tepat di hadapanku. Dan kini aku tahu dia benar.

Aku benci jadi pecundang!

-o0o-

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku untuk tetap berada di samping tubuhku. Aku melirik dan melihat Mum memegang kepalan tanganku yang hampir saja naik untuk meninju salah satu penyihir rendahan yang barusan mendengus sinis di depanku.

Merlin, kapan ini semua berakhir?!

Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku dikirim ke Azkaban dan mati di sana?!

Apa ini caramu membunuhku perlahan-lahan?! Supaya aku lebih menderita, begitu?!

Mum menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku lebih cepat melewati kerumunan penyihir-penyihir menyebalkan ini. Aku sudah tak peduli keberadaan Dad, dan bahkan Mum pun sama sepertiku.

Aku dan Mum menerobos orang-orang menuju salah satu perapian. Tongkatku dan tongkat Mum masih ditahan di kementrian. Entah harus melalui berapa kali pemeriksaan lagi sampai tongkat itu kembali pada kami. Karena itu, satu-satunya jalan kembali ke Manor hanyalah dengan jaringan Floo.

Setelah keluar dari perapian, aku melepas tangan Mum dan pergi menuju perpustakaan Manor.

Hanya di sanalah aku dapat sendiri dan menenangkan pikiranku. Tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang akan mengalihkan amarahku.

Mum kelihatannya membiarkanku menjauhinya. Dan ia ku dengar kembali ke kamarnya.

Ada sebuah pemikiran yang merasuki otakku selama ini. Oke, memang aku tak bisa menyalahkan apa yang telah dilakukan Harry Potter padaku dan keluargaku saat sidang kami tahun lalu.

Mum menyelamatkannya di perang itu dengan berbohong pada Dark Lord. Memalsukan kematian anak itu. Dan sebagai balasan, Harry Potter membelaku dan Mum untuk dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan.

Yeah, cukup adil.

Tapi mungkin lebih adil kalau hakim menjatuhi satu hukuman pada kami. Setidaknya padaku.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa Mum tak bahagia mendengar keputusan itu. Ia terlihat lega dan bersyukur. Dan aku tak ingin merusak moodnya.

Tapi aku? Aku tak pernah merasa apakah aku pantas menerima kebaikan dari laki-laki itu atau tidak. Aku hanya benci dengan keadaan yang ditimbulkannya.

Tak semua orang memiliki pikiran seperti dia, yang masih bisa menahan emosi dan melakukan gencatan senjata denganku. Tak semua orang berpikir keputusan pengadilan itu adil untukku dan keluargaku.

Memang benar, tidak pernah ada hal yang adil di dunia ini.

Oh yeah. Untuk lebih gampangnya, kita lihat saja si Weasley merah berbintik itu. Sahabat karib si Harry Potter. Ia masih membenciku, dan mungkin akan selamanya. Tatapan mencaci-nya tak pernah luput setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Nada bicaranya tak pernah berubah. Dan aku? Untuk apa bersikap sok baik padanya. Aku akan bersikap sama padanya seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Masih banyak contoh lainnya dari masyarakat sihir. Masih banyak yang menganggap kami tak berubah, meskipun satu tahun belakangan aku mencoba untuk tak lagi bersikap menyebalkan. Tak semua masyarakat mampu menerima kami lagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyamaratakan perilaku kami dengan perilaku para keturunan darah murni yang menjadi pengikut Dark Lord sebelumnya. Sudah seperti hak paten bahwa kami adalah pengikut Dark Lord, dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

-o0o-

Seberkas cahaya matahari senja jatuh tepat di atas buku yang sedang ku baca. Ku tolehkan kepala melihat ke arah jendela besar di sampingku. Tempat cahaya itu masuk.

Sudah sore.

Satu hari lagi yang telah ku lalui.

Aku membayangkannya. Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa puluh hari lagi aku harus menunggu sampai semua kepemilikan keluargaku kembali.

Menyedihkan. Manor tempat kami tinggal saat ini adalah milik kementrian. Kami kehilangan hak milik hampir untuk keseluruhan harta Malfoy karena kami terbukti pernah menjadi lingkaran dalam Dark Lord.

Seluruh harta kami masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan. Dan status tinggal kami di Manor ini adalah menumpang. Pembelaan Harry Potter pada sidang kami hanya berpengaruh sedikit untuk hal ini. Dan mau tak mau ini yang harus kami terima.

Benar-benar sangat miris. Kami menumpang di rumah kami sendiri.

Ku hembuskan napas yang terdengar letih dan ku tutup buku yang baru saja aku baca. Lalu aku berjalan menuju balkon perpustakaan. Menikmati cahaya jingga matahari sore.

Aku terinngat sebuah kisah dari kakekku sewaktu aku kecil. Di balkon ini, saat aku mengganggunya yang sedang membaca. Dan kini aku mulai memikirkan kisah itu kembali.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menyesal atau harus bangga karena pernah menjadi salah satu pengikut Dark Lord. Idealismenya untuk menyucihamakan dunia sihir ini dari para darah campuran dan darah-kotor yang mencemari, cukup bagus untuk didukung. Karena itu berarti dunia sihir akan kembali ke tangan kami seperti dulu kala.

Bagi kami para penyihir dari keluarga tua, kemurnian darah adalah suatu prestis keluarga. Jika dibandingkan dengan para muggle, kasta kami masih paling tinggi.

Kami yang memiliki segalanya. Kami yang pantas hidup, tinggal, dan menetap di dunia sihir ini. Bukan para darah campuran atau para darah-lumpur itu. Mereka hanya semakin merusak dan semakin mencemari dunia kami.

Menurut cerita kakekku, sebelum intervensi para muggle ke dunia sihir, hidup kami para keturunan darah murni amat tentram. Semua hal serasa selaras dan harmonis. Bahkan kami tak segan untuk saling berbagi dan bekerjasama. Bisa dikatakan, semua orang hidup bahagia.

Namun semua itu berubah saat para muggle, yang entah dari mana asalnya, datang dan menjejakkan diri di tanah kami. Dan dengan seenaknya saja mereka menyatakan bahwa itu adalah tanah kekuasaannya. Lalu semakin lama mereka membawa antek-anteknya yang lain untuk ikut mengintervensi tanah kami.

Kami tahu mereka memiliki niat tidak baik untuk menguasai tanah yang menjadi milik kami ini. Dan dengan teknologi yang mereka bawa, mereka mulai perlahan-lahan mengusir kami dari tanah kami sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa di antara kami ditangkap dan dibunuh secara terang-terangan oleh mereka. Hanya karena kami memiliki kekuatan yang tak mereka miliki!

Ini tidak adil kan?

Aku semakin membenci para muggle itu ketika kakek menceritakan bahwa mereka mencoba menghancurkan kami perlahan-lahan. Dan cara mereka amat hina. Mereka sengaja menikahi beberapa orang kami. Yang pada akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak dengan darah setengah penyihir dan setengah muggle. Dan seperti parasit, keturunan seperti itu semakin banyak mendiami tanah kami. Membuat kami semakin terusir dan terpaksa harus menyembunyikan diri untuk melindungi kemurnian darah kami.

Semua itu semakin menjijikkan ketika kami mengetahui bahwa dari keturunan-keturunan itu, beberapa diantaranya tak memiliki bakat sihir, persis seperti muggle pada dasarnya. Dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah, ketika mereka –orang-orang tanpa bakat penyihir- dapat melahirkan seorang anak dengan bakat sihir seperti kami!

Itu sama saja menghina kami! Menghina kemurnian kami!

Darah Lumpur! Itu memang sebutan yang sangat pantas untuk mereka!

Karena para muggle itu kami terusir dari tanah kami sendiri. Terpaksa bersembunyi dan membuat perlindungan demi kelangsungan hidup kami dan keturunan kami.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, bukan hanya semakin merajalela, para muggle itu juga perlahan mencoba mengubah pola pikir kebanyakan di antara kami. Membuat keberadaan mereka itu setara dengan keberadaan kami. Kasta mereka sama dengan kasta kami.

Enak saja! Jangan harap mereka dapat menandingi kemurnian kami.

Beruntunglah aku dan beberapa keluarga darah murni yang masih menjaga keturunan kami dari intervensi para muggle dan antek-anteknya yang telah mencemari dunia sihir.

Dan beruntunglah kami bertemu Dark Lord yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kami. Idealismenya memang sangat bagus. Membersihkan kembali tanah kami dan mengembalikannya pada kami.

Kami dengan lantang mendukungnya. Membantai para darah campuran dan darah lumpur. Sama seperti dulu mereka membantai kami di hadapan umum. Tanpa malu dan tanpa sedikit pun belas kasihan.

Jadi, apakah salah jika kami mencoba merebut kembali kesucian tanah moyang kami ini?

Aku rasa tidak.

Para muggle itu yang terlebih dahulu mengganggu ketenangan kami. Dan kami sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri melihat mereka merusak tanah ini. Sudah saatnya kami bertindak.

Pemikiran itu yang selama ini aku pegang teguh. Ayahku, kakek-nenek dari pihak ayahku, kakek-nenek dari pihak ibuku, bibi dan pamanku, semua membentuk pola pikir seperti itu. Hanya itu nilai yang benar. Dan ini merasukiku hingga aku kelas lima.

-o0o-

Suara pintu berkeriet membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat Mum berjalan ke arahku.

Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Cantik dan sangat aristokrat. Tipe wajah yang memang dibentuk untuk kasta paling tinggi. Dengan balutan gaun ringan selutut dengan lengan yang menutupi sepanjang tangannya. Tatanan rambut yang digelung ke belakang menjadi sebuah sanggul mungil, membuatnya semakin anggun. Dan cara berjalannya, ya, Mum sangat menjaga _attitude_. Ia selalu berjalan dengan perlahan dan mantap.

Dan ia mambawa sesuatu.

Aku selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Tak pernah sekali pun aku marah padanya. Bagiku, Mum adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Bahkan saat aku terpuruk sekali pun, Mum tetap mendampingiku. Ia tak pernah meninggalkanku.

Aku begitu mengenal Mum. Mungkin lebih dari Dad mengenalnya.

Mum mengajarkanku untuk berpikir lebih objektif, lebih berlapang dada, dan lebih mengembangkan pola pikirku.

Saat Mum tahu kalau kakekku pernah bercerita tentang kisah intervensi muggle, ia segera mengajakku untuk mendiskusikannya. Aku selalu tertarik untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Mum.

Mum mengatakan dengan terus terang bahwa ia juga tak suka dengan intervensi para muggle itu, yang pada akhirnya membuat dendam turun-temurun pada kami.

Tetapi ia tak menyalahkan keyakinan keluarga besarku. Ia juga tak menyalahkan para keturunan darah campuran dan _muggle-born_ yang mendiami tanah kami. Bukan dosa mereka jika dulu moyang mereka berbuat jahat pada kami. Mereka tak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai seorang darah campuran atau _muggle-born_ kan? Lagipula, toh mereka juga ikut menjaga, melindungi kerahasiaan, dan menyembunyikan dunia ini dari para muggle lain yang ingin merusak.

Aku mulai berpikir lagi tentang nilai yang aku yakini benar. Dan yah, penilaianku berubah. Mum benar, tak seharusnya aku selalu memusuhi mereka.

Tetapi memang Mum tak menyukai para keturunan darah campuran dan _muggle-born_ yang kini merusak dan mengubah budaya yang ada di dunia sihir. Tak banyak penyihir yang kini menjunjung tinggi _attitude_. Semua orang bisa dengan bebas dan lantang berbicara di depan umum, tanpa ada sopan santun.

Budaya bebas muggle telah mencemari dunia sihir. Penyetaraan kasta, sopan santun yang sudah ditinggalkan, cara berpakaian yang seenaknya, dan pemilihan kata yang tidak ada pengaturannya. Mum amat membenci itu.

Aku tahu Mum tak menyukai keputusan Dad untuk setia pada Lord. Aku juga membenci keputusan itu. Terlalu riskan dan berbahaya. Tak hanya untuk Dad, juga untuk kami sekeluarga.

Mum tak pernah cari masalah. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang paling dapat mengerti semuanya. Ia tak pernah macam-macam, tak seperti kakaknya yang jelas-jelas freak!

Dad tak pernah meminta kami menjadi salah satu pengikut Dark Lord. Tetapi seperti sudah menjadi hak paten, jika Dad sudah setuju untuk setia pada Dark Lord, berarti aku dan Mum juga sama.

Ini yang aku dan Mum benci. Apalagi saat Dad sudah menjadi lingkaran terdalam Dark Lord. Membawa serta aku dan Mum kedalamnya. Yang lebih parah, Dad dengan suka rela menawarkan Manor kami sebagai markas. Ini gila!

Aku baru menyadari betapa Mum sangat menyayangi keluarga kami saat aku mengetahui bahwa ia berani berbohong pada Dark Lord tentang kematian Harry Potter. Dan sangat menyesakkan saat aku mengetahui ia berbhohong hanya demi mengetahui keadaanku.

Aku tak pernah lagi meragukan kasih sayang Mum. Ia rela berkorban hanya supaya keluarganya tetap bersama. Sebesar apa pun Mum kesal pada Dad, aku yakin ia masih ingin Dad bersama kami. Aku sudah tak dapat lagi membayangkan apa saja yang sebenarnya telah Mum lakukan untuk membuat kami tetap berkumpul bertiga.

Aku melihat Mum melangkah dengan menyunggingkan senyum untukku. Sebuah sinar jingga menyinari wajahnya. Raut keriput di sekitar pelipis matanya mulai terlihat jelas sekarang.

Aku tahu Mum lelah dengan ini semua. Dan aku tak tega melihat Mum kembali khawatir. Mungkin besok aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kementrian tentang hak atas rumah ini. Toh masa pemeriksaannya seharusnya sudah selesai.

Aku membalas senyum Mum. Lalu ia menyodorkanku apa yang dibawanya.

Sebuah kue pai kecil berwarna keemasan di atas piring putih.

Aku sedikit kebingungan saat Mum membawakanku pai. Mum tak pernah membuatkanku pai kalau bukan untuk sesuatu yang spesial.

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Aku tahu pasti kedua alisku kini berkerut kebingungan.

Mum hanya tertawa kecil melihatku.

"_Happy Birthday, My Son_."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Mum. Aku terpaku.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku tahu itu. tetapi aku tak pernah sedikit pun berpiir untuk merayakannya.

Mum masih tersenyum melihatku. Tetapi senyumnya berubah, terlihat lebih sedih.

"Maaf, Draco. Hanya ada pai ini yang bisa Mum berikan untukmu."

Tidak.

Tidak, Mum. Ini lebih dari cukup untukku.

Setelah semua hal melelahkan yang terjadi satu tahun belakangan, ini adalah salah satu oase yang paling menyegarkan yang pernah aku rasakan.

Aku bahagia. Dan aku tahu Mum telah berbuat banyak untukku. Dengan segala keterbatasan kami di rumah ini, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk membuatkanku pai untuk ulang tahunku.

Mum, ini lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak, Mum. Aku—. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk pai ini."

Mum kembali menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya untukku. Dan aku begitu lega melihatnya.

Aku amat bersyukur memiliki Mum yang begitu mencintaiku.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur untuk seorang ibu yang melindungi dan menyayangiku tanpa syarat seperti Mum.

Dan aku berjanji akan menuuti semua permintaanmu.

"Terimakasih, Mum." Aku amat bahagia hari ini.

**_- _****_Selesai_****_ -_**


End file.
